


In the Afterglow

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey understands the importance of the Jedi teachings . . .She just doesn’t necessarily believe in them all.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/5/20 prompt: I know that a life without love is no life at all.
> 
> And happy Valentine's Day!

“I thought Jedi were supposed to be celibate.”

“If you don’t make me come soon, _you_ will be.”

Poe just grins and begins to move again, not stopping until her body is shaking and her back is arching off the bed in pleasure.

After, _after_ , she rests her head against his chest as he cradles her close, hands stroking gently along her spine, soft voice whispering how much he loves her, how much he adores her, how much he cares for her.

Though she likes the sex, it’s this part she loves the most.

It’s _him_ she loves the most.


End file.
